You Aren't The Same
by analilycanto
Summary: Gajeel and Levy happen to a be returning home from a job alone. Its a happy moment but life never leaves happy alone does it? Find out what happens in an adventure that takes places over an year. What happened to Gajeel? Levy what happened? Will the two be same more importantly will they be alive by the end of the story. (Sorry had to vague no spoilers lol)
1. Into The Sea

Gejeel Redfox was walking down a silent forest path with Levy McGarden at his side. As he walked with his hands buried deep in his pockets he looked over at Levy. The small blue haired girl had her face buried nose deep in a navy blue book. They had just finished a job and with some of the reward money Gajeel bought Levy a book she was admiring in a store window. At first she protested saying she could pay for it herself but Gajeel grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and moved her aside so he could pay for the book. She pouted and objected at first but once the book was in her small hands she forgot all about it. But Gajeel sort of regretted that now because she wasn't going to put it down the whole way home. Still he smiled at her he liked seeing her eyes grow brighter as they danced across the page and he loved it when she'd pout if her favorite character was getting into trouble. He felt butterflies in his stomach every time her face came alive as she read. And listening to her retell it was just a fun since she would get all excited and her bright brown eyes would glaze over with a dreamy expression. He never understood the concept of reading a book unless you had to. That is till he met Levy and he discovered the magic that books actually had. That and the fact that they made her completely oblivious to everything else. This prove to be true as they kept walking and Levy tripped over another rock. Gajeel sighed and stepped forward snatching her by her belt and lifted her up and held her next to his face.

"That's the fifth time I've had to catch you midget" he snarled

Levy fidgeted uncomfortably and giggled.

"Sorry this is book is just so good." She said burying her nose in its pages again.

Gajeel sighed and lifted Levy higher till she dangled behind his head. He then rested her on his shoulders so her legs dangled in front of his chest.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed fidgeting her legs on his shoulders.

"I'm not catching you every time you fall because your nose is buried in that book you're going to get hurt." Gajeel grumbled.

Levy stopped squirming and rest her book on top of Gajeel's head.

"Thanks Gajeel." Levy said leaning against him now.

Gajeel felt a blush creep into his cheeks but he forced it down and grumbled you're welcome. At this point he wished he knew what to say next or that Pantherlily was here to tell him. But the PatherLily was currently on other mission. But Gajeel continued to walk and found peace being this close to Levy she smelled like flowers subtle but sweet. Hearing her heart beat and feeling her body heat prickle against his skin was comforting to hi. As they moved on the sun slowly reached its highest point meaning it was noon and by this time Levy finally finished the book. Yet she didn't ask Gajeel to put her down instead she crossed her arms and rested them on his head. With a content sigh she began to retell the story and every once and a while Gajeel would interject.

"Wait why couldn't he just punch the guy?" Gajeel asked.

"Because he could have hurt his friend!" Levy answered.

"So if they claim to be equals he should be able to handle a punch from his equal. Like Gray and Natsu." Gajeel said smugly.

"Or there is a diplomatic solution." Levy pointed out.

"That's boring." Gajeel answered.

"Or just requires brainpower." Levy said slyly.

"Hey!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Levy started to laugh but stopped short as a drop of water hit her nose she looked up as the clouds started to darken.

"Oh looks like rain." She said pouting.

Gajeel grunted and looked around he speedily walked deeper into the forest till he saw a suitable oak tree that provided ample protection. That still didn't stop them from getting pretty wet as they reached the tree. Once at the tree Levy leaped off and started to wring out the water from her bright blue hair as Gajeel took a more dog like approach and shook the water out vigorously.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed while laughing but she was cut short by a roaring burst of thunder.

She squealed and jumped closer to Gajeel who felt his heart shoot up to his throat but fought it down something was wrong. Gajeel felt his senses spark to life his ears and nose twitched in response and a growl formed in his throat.

"Come on out." He said loudly his voice echoing out into the forest.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asked clutching his arm.

"I'd expected as much from a Fairytail Mage." A voice said from behind the trees.

Slowly figures emerged from the trees till Gajeel could count nearly thirty mages in total and well trained ones at that. He took a step forward protectively putting himself between the small army and Levy. Gajeel gritted his teeth his brain started firing on all cylinders both him and Levy were pretty worn out from their previous job he estimated they only had about a bit more than half of their magical energy recovered. Granted it was more than most mages full strength but against thirty well trained mages that was cutting it close. Gajeel knew a head on battle wasn't the best and put both himself and Levy critical danger the best method was divide and conquer.

"Levy." He said pressing his back against hers.

She nodded out of the few people who could truly work with Gajeel she was second best to Pantherlily she'd no doubt worked out the same plan and possibly quicker than Gajeel.

"Solid Script: Smoke!" Levy exclaimed.

As smoke began to expand around Levy Gajeel changed his fist into iron and delivered a powerful blow to the ground below. The shock waves ripped throughout the ground breaking it apart as it crumpled under the feet of army. That attack couldn't trap them but hopefully stall and injure at least a couple of the mages. The smoke thickened and Levy and Gajeel broke apart running farther and farther away from the smoke heading toward the coastline just outside the forest. The coastline gave an open area which would make it easier for them to attack. By the time they reached it Gajeel hoped they would have taken care of few mages to make it easier. They quicken their pace and Levy who was more agile sprinted in front of Gajeel when suddenly she came to a halt.

"Bombs!" she yelled.

Gajeel saw it a nest of bombs tied to a four trees Gajeel snarled the mages probably guessed that they would try to pick them off one by one by maneuvering around the forest. Gajeel gritted his teeth he hated stupid evil mages but the one thing he hated more were smart evil mages. He lunged at Levy grabbing her and cradling her in one arm and extending the other into an iron rod. He hooked onto the bundles and swung it to the back of him. He retracted his arm and landed on a tree branch before leaping off again. Gajeel jumped across the branches faster trying to put as much distance as he could between Levy and those explosions. He heard the explosion and several cries it must have a hit at least five of those mages. However both him and Levy were safe and only felt the weakening shock wave. As he cradled Levy she shifted leaning over his shoulder to face the back.

"Solid Script: Fire!" she exclaimed.

As Levy's words blazed to life she sent them toward the trees setting the forest ablaze and Gajeel could hear several other mages cry in anger. However Gajeel could sense it both him and Levy were running out of magical energy the previous job really did a number on them. The rain was only drizzling but soon it would pour quickly putting out Levy's fire wall. They had to get the coast line that would make the enemy give up their element of surprise. However as Gajeel leaped he heard a sharp crack and chain shot forward and hooked itself around his ankle jerking him back. Levy went flying out his arm and Gajeel was slammed to the ground creating a deep crater. Levy landed safely and ran over to Gajeel who was ripping the chain from his ankle. Gajeel had quickly changed the density of his body but the attack still managed to shake him up. He was ok but another hit like that the story might be a bit different but this was no time to think about that. A stream of green liquid came shooting toward them and Gajeel recognized it as acid magic a painful type of magic that Pantherlily once faced. Levy ran in front of Gajeel and used her solid script to summon a thick steel wall. Gajeel jumped into action once again and grabbed Levy as the acid started eating away at the wall. They kept running while various types of magic were being thrown at them ranging from Ice Magic to Chain Magic all Caster type magic like Gajeel and Levy. As the battle dragged on Gajeel measured they took care of more than half of the mages their plan worked and they still had a good amount of magical energy left over.

However now the rain was thick and it blurred Levy's and Gajeel's vision. But now they were closer to the coast line as they kept running Gajeel noticed Levy was counting always in between the thunder and lightning strikes. However he couldn't wonder about that now as the noises of the mages were getting closer but now the cliff that marked the end of forest was in view and beyond that was coastline. But just as it came into the view what Gajeel knew as blast magic erupted from behind them. Gajeel hardened his flesh but Levy squealed as the flames blazed across the layers of her skin. They were blasted forward off the edge of the forest and onto the stone path that rested on the coastline and lead out to docks. Gajeel crashed into one of the lamp posts that lined the path and felt his brain bounce around in his skull. Levy crashed onto the path itself she shuddered but struggled to her knees. Gajeel felt his head get cloudy and blood began to trickle down the base of neck. This was bad now Gajeel had blood dripping down his neck from his cracked skull and he couldn't stand much longer. Levy was bruised up now but her magical energy wouldn't hold up against the remaining mages if Gajeel fainted. But Gajeel noticed she was still counting however his attention snapped back as the remaining fourteen mages appeared dressed in steel armor bearing a strange emblem that Gajeel recognized. That emblem belonged to a dark bounty hunter guild that hunted down powerful mages that became a threat to dark guild. It was rumored that even the council hired them to take out some powerful mages that belonged to light guilds. Gajeel gritted his teeth he learned a long time that powerful person is a threat whatever team they played for. No wonder so many came after him and Levy. They were pretty smart too cornering them both after a tiring job. Slowly the mages became to advance and Gajeel began to panic everything was going black and soon he wouldn't be able to stand.

"Gajeel when I saw so extend your iron rod as high as you can and infuse with my carbon." Levy whispered as she stood beside him.

It suddenly clicked in Gajeel's mind why Levy was counting she was thinking five moves ahead thinking of the worst case scenario like right now. She didn't have enough energy to pull off a big wide range attack that wouldn't guarantee a hit on every single mage but if she infused her carbon with my iron. It would create a steel rod and with her timing a perfect lightening rod that would also be attracted to the armor of the mages. Gajeel wasn't sure what he should do smile and scare the hell out of the mages or embrace Levy but he soon got his answer. The mages leaped forward and Levy screamed on cue Gajeel extended his iron rod up into the sky as Levy jumped up.

"Soild Scirpt: Carbon!" she exclaimed.

Placing her hands on the rod he could feel the rod infusing itself with the carbon particles Levy was creating. The rod turned to steel and on Levy's count the lightning struck the rod. Gajeel grunted but after all the shocks from Laxus this was barely anything. The lightning struck the mages who were practically cooked in their armor. The air tingled with heat, there was a sharp ringing in the air, the air became thick and heavy finally with an explosion of energy the lightning ceased and the mages collapsed to the ground. Gajeel retracted his arm down his chest rising and falling but he chuckled as he turned to hug Levy he saw that she wasn't behind him. Gajeel's heart seized however before he could speak his knees buckled and his eyes rolled back into his head. He became aware of all the blood that was trickling down his spine and fell to the ground. The world grew fuzzy and his body shut down making it impossible to move but before he blacked out Gajeel called out.

Levy…

* * *

Cliffhanger you guys know my MO. So tune in for the next chapter I am so sorry for not posting new content you know school and stuff urghh. But I AM BACK and with plenty of new stories this the first of I believe ten that are in progress ranging from Fairytail to Naruto so tune in for that. Anyway is Levy alive did she survive the blast I mean she is mage after all or was she obliterate by the sheer force of the blast find out. I knowing I usually update nearly daily I want to do that but I want to also spend decent amount of time creating good content. I won't keep you guys waiting for like a month I PROMISE but if I don't update every day I am sorry but creativity doesn't always work with me. Writer block is my worst enemy but I promise to update almost daily I will certain try my fricking hardest. That is all for today much love and byyyyeeee!


	2. Gajeel RedFox

I guess by all means you could call today a nice day the wind was gentle and the trees glistened a bright green under the gleaming sun. Most people would enjoy walking along this path on a nice day like this but to me today was anything but a nice day. As I walked along I looked to the side of path where the hill dipped into the docks. On the docks were people mostly sailors walking around getting ready for whatever voyage was next. They didn't think of much of the ground they walked or how much I hated theses docks. It was just a normal day for them but my fist tightened around my messenger bag's strap. Today was anything but a normal day for me but I force myself to keep walking. I kept walking till I reached the stairs that lead down to the docks I jumped down the steps and onto the docks. I kept walking clutching my bag closely as the warm sea breeze grazed my skin but I paid no attention to that. I walked further and further till I saw the stone peer that lead out to the sea. Behind that peer was a cliff that loomed over it. I swallowed and began walking up the stone steps that were built into the side of the cliff leading to the top. Reaching the top the cliff I walked to the edge where two trees stood a few feet apart giving you a view of the sea. But in the middle of those two trees was an iron pedestal that reached to my waist and balanced on the pedestal was an iron cast of an open book. And there in its frozen pages was an engraving of the Fairy Tail emblem with a name etched below it.

 _Levy McGarden_

Tears began to fall down my cheeks as I read her name. Looking out to the ocean I could remember that day so clearly now it certainly felt like a year without Levy but at times like this that day seemed like yesterday. That day a sailor had found Gajeel passed out on the stone peer surrounded by the fallen dark mages. Seeing that Gajeel was still alive and seeing his Fairytail emblem Fairytail was summoned to the docks. No one really knew was going on all we knew was that Gajeel had been badly hurt in battle and that Levy was missing. We all wanted answers but Gajeel was to healed and tended to first which was made perfectly clear by Wendy. But then Levy's team Shadow Gear arrived and everything went downhill from there. Master knew full well that if anyone deserved answers it was Levy's team I didn't agree with letting them talk to the Gajeel first but he let them. Never in any point of my existence did I remember seeing Gajeel so close to tears as he sat there in silence while Shadow Gear dug at him. They cursed at him blamed him for Levy disappearing even punched him at one point.

"I GUESS YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED FROM YOU PHANTOM DAYS AFTER ALL! YOU STILL DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT LEVY!" Jet screamed.

At that point Gajeel snapped launching from his bed and pinning Jet to the wall one hand crushing his neck.

"Listen here we might be guild mates but say I don't care about Levy one more time and I will snap your neck in two." Gajeel sneered.

Erza broke them up eventually but that didn't stop Shadow Gear from blaming Gajeel. But Master insisted that we had to focus on finding Levy and from there two theories were made one that Levy could have been killed in the explosion and her body was obliterated. Or the other option that didn't make Jet and Droy nearly collapse from heart ache was that she was blasted out to sea. FairyTail of course took the other option and launched a search party for three months every member of FairyTail would search the sea for Levy. But after three months Levy was never found eventually Master was forced to turn the case over to the council and Fairytail was ordered to stop the search. That was nearly nine months ago and the council hadn't given them any news since. It was around that time that Gajeel was still continuing his search and he fashioned this pedestal as a promise to Levy. That he wouldn't stop looking for her convinced she was still alive. Since that day Shadow Gear and myself would come as often as possible and leave a flower for Levy praying she would come back of course that prayer was never answered. It wasn't just us who left flowers Gajeel would come nearly every day that was until….

Suddenly my train of thought came to a halt as a flash of blue appeared I felt a powerful body slam into me pinning me to the ground. Both my arms were pinned and my skull hit the ground making my brain bounce painful within my skull. Dark spots danced in front my eyes and while one arm remained pinned I felt a thin blade press itself against my skin. As my eyes adjusted I noticed strands of blue hair that hung above me. Looking up my heart seized, tears rushed to my eyes, I began to shake and any response died in my throat.

"Levy?" I choked tears streaming down my face.

Looking up at my attacker she no longer had her head band and her once pixie short hair was nearly waist length now. She looked learner and more built her eyes were slightly colder but it was still her it was Levy. Her round innocent face looked confused for a minute but soon they expanded and tears flooded her eyes. She gritted her teeth and she moved off me and kneeled at my side as I sat up.

"Lucyy…?" she stuttered as she shook violently.

I sobbed and grabbed her thin arms wildly crying and sobbing into her dainty shoulders.

"L-Levy…Where h-have y-you been?!" I sobbed gripping her tightly.

Levy couldn't answer as she dug her face into my arms sobbing and screaming she was shaking. As I held her I saw that she had actually gotten smaller but she had muscle now. She smelled like wild flowers mixed in with the fresh ocean breeze but she was still Levy finally my sister had come home. I was so happy but somewhere deep inside I was still angry at her. I gripped her shoulders again and pushed her away .

"L-Levy! W-Where w-were you?! W-We've b-been looking for you! For a year! Me, J-Jet, D-Droy, everyone even G-Gaje.." I began to scream but stopped myself.

I heaved on all fours in front of Levy crying.

"W-We thought you were d-dead." I sobbed.

I sobbed and violently shook till Levy crawled over and held me in her arms.

"I m-missed you too." She said softly holding me tight.

Fresh tears ran down my face and I gripped her tighter before we broke apart and began to laugh in between the crying and hugging.

Nearly an hour later after we had cried out every tear and hugged each other I began walking back home Levy at my side. As we walked I looked at her she seemed so different yet still Levy. She wore the same outfit she had on the day she went missing expect now it was worn and faded in some places. A dagger was attached to a belt that she now wore and she now wore multiple bracelets around her arms. Her hair was extremely long now and had a mixture of white feathers clipped onto it. Her bag also seemed worn out but now it was decorated with a multitude of various paints and beads. She was seemed to have lost weight if that was possible but she looked more pronounced but her physical stature and magical energy seemed stronger. After a while she clasped her hands behind her back and looked up to the sky as we walked and began to speak.

"So how was Fairytail while I was gone?" she asked softly looking up to the sky.

I brushed some tears from my eyes before answering I realized just how much I had missed Levy. But they weren't just tears of joy it was also tears of sadness. Levy had already left once for seven years that may not have been her fault but she still felt guilty for leaving Jet and Droy. Now she had lost another year with them I couldn't imagine how she was still on her feet.

"Devastated after you were gone as to be expected we looked for months till the magic council asked for the case. Master didn't have much of a choice it was an order more than anything. After that things sort of got back to normal we still searched but everyone did it on their own time especially Droy and Jet. As for everyone no one has really changed still crazy as ever had to rebuild a decent part of the guild hall once last month. Next week would have been the anniversary of your disappearance we had this whole big thing planned but now well we can party all till next week." I answered softly.

Levy smiled but kept her eyes on the sky.

"No one has changed huh…that's good." She said softly.

I gave her a sympathetic smile because I probably just gave her the answer to the most important question.

"No one has changed"

That's probably what Levy wanted to hear the most. But I felt a pang of guilt in my heart because that wasn't entirely true in one year so much had changed. I looked over at Levy she seemed so happy taking everything in how could I destroy that? How could I tell the truth more so how could I get her to believe me? I bit my lip I knew I had to tell her but first things first get her home after that I could tell her the full truth.

"Levy where have you been?" I asked trying to change the subject and because of my own curiosity.

Levy took a deep sign and lifted the side of skirt just a bit to reveal a small tattoo of a trident.

"When the lightning hit Gajeel the blast threw me off and into the sea I was blasted miles off shore. Just as a storm was rolling in causing the waves to push me further out to sea. I barely had enough magic energy left to summon a raft so I wouldn't drown. I tried to call out but once I was on the raft I blacked out and when I woke up it turns a cargo ship had seen me floating and saved me. I was too weak to really move from the cell they kept me in so I stayed on the ship for a week bed ridden. When I got better I found out that the crew was returning home from a three month journey to Fiore. I tried my best but I couldn't convince the captain to turn around and I was considered a prisoner so I was forced to stay on the ship. But then again I was in no condition to actually make the voyage back. Since they were already on their way back I was on the ship for only two months. I know Natsu would find the idea completely nauseating but honestly I learned so much. Of course I was focused on getting back but the voyage to their home was beautiful I saw so much. Eventually once we reached their homeland I was completely healed and ready to make the voyage back. " Levy said staring off into the distant.

"So why didn't you?" I asked

Levy shifted uncomfortable and gave me a sad look before pulling down the back of her dress. On the crook of her shoulder was a bite mark it looked pretty deep but Levy simply smiled and pulled her dress up again.

"Believe me I tried once we got back to their home land I immediately asked to be taken back but the crew said that it was impossible. The voyage required a full food storage and other supplies which would take months to refill. No matter how much I begged the captain refused I even commandeered my own boat once but as you can see the journey didn't go so well. I was attacked the voyage back to Fiore is dangerous to say the least and only the captain knew the quickest and safest way back. Even Fiore's best crew would have a hard time finding the place where I was." Levy finished giving me a sympathetic look.

I smiled even after all this time Levy was still Levy she wasn't about to let anyone blame themselves for her disappearance.

"What did you do while you were there I doubt all the books in the world could have kept you busy for so long." I said laughing.

"You're close the villagers took me in and housed me in return I helped them with the harvest. I helped with the crops, fishing, hunting and anything else they wanted. I was determined to get back and all that time increased my magical powers I was even able to unlock my second origin. It became home honestly I was happy there but even so…." Levy started trailing off.

I sighed Levy always got attached and being there for nearly a year had to be hard for her. I kept staring at her despite what people say about Levy her size has nothing to do with her strength. Looking at her now she was so much stronger because of all the pain and ordeals she has been through. I always admired Levy for that but seeing her still standing tall didn't make me feel any better about telling her truth. The truth was cruel it would push Levy to brink and after being separated for nearly a year she would no doubt blame herself. Honestly considering what could have happened that would be more humane then the actual truth.

"Even so Fairytail is my home and thanks to me the sailors were able to set out to sea early. I can't wait to see everyone it's been so long." Levy finished breaking my train of thought as a single tear dripped down her face.

I smiled and took her hand dragging her up the path despite what waited at home getting Levy home was more important. After another two hours we reached the hill that overlooked the city as we stood there looking at the city I could see the tears filling Levy's eyes. I smiled but suddenly we heard a small explosion my neck snapped as I turned back to the city. My body froze coming from the direction of the guild hall was a plume of smoke and soon the flames appeared.

"Not again not now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Lucy what's going on?!" Levy asked alarmed.

I looked back at Levy tears forming in my eyes I hadn't expected to tell her this quickly but now I had no choice.

"Levy I can't explain it all right now but we need to get to Fairytail they need us. I'm sorry I was hoping to spare you the truth for a little bit longer but I lied things have changed. I will explain everything I promise but please for now just trust me." I pleaded staring down Levy.

I could see the confusion in her eyes all the hurt all the pain surfacing I didn't know how much more pain this girl could take. But she bit her lip and nodded I smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her down to the city but just as we reached the entrance Levy stopped causing me to be pulled back. I looked back at her wanting to yell but the words died in my throat. She was gripping my arm tightly staring at the ground her eyes were stone cold it was like seeing a completely different Levy. All the warmth was gone.

"Lucy tell me honestly what has changed?" she asked coldly not taking her eyes off the ground.

I froze my mind racing I felt my heart jump to my throat I nearly choked on the answer. But this was Levy how could I hope to hide this she must have known somehow that he would be different after all this time. This different none of us could have guessed that but Levy was always close to him.

"It's Gajeel." I answered.

Levy's grip tightened and she bit her lip I could see her shaking but suddenly she stopped. All emotion drained from her face and her eyes grew cold as she walk forward unsheathing her dagger.

"Let's go Lu." She said deathly serious.

But I stood frozen I had seen Levy go into battle before but a battle with Gajeel could she really do this?

* * *

I am so beyond late I am so sorry but life got in the way and I know that is a horrible excuse. But i really hope you guys like this chapter and as an apology the next chapter should be post tomorrow morning I am currently editing it now. thank you to everyone who has been alerted and who are following the story it means the world. Much love! POKEMONLOVEFAN OUT!


	3. Is That You?

Lucy P.O.V

As we ran through the streets a crowd people came charging towards us. I called out to Levy who instantly jumped into action. She jumped to the side cupped her hands together and pushed me up. I flipped into the air and unfurled my whip giving it a sharp crack as Levy grabbed onto it. I arched my back and Levy was lifted into the air with me. As our feet hit the roof top we sped off again I could see the guild hall coming into view and recognized some of the magic that was shooting into the air. Gray's Ice maker attacks were crashing down from the sky I could see some of Evergreen's magic as well. I scanned the scene furiously watching for a gleam of iron I would do everything in my power to keep Levy away from Gajeel. My attention snapped back when I heard Levy cry out as a mage had suddenly sprung up his magic aiming at me. Levy reacted faster she sped up and covered me arms outstretched.

"Solid Script: Rock!" she screamed.

With a poof a giant rock ten times her size appeared above Levy who screamed and punched the air in front of her. The rock mimicked her movements and when crashing into the mage sending him into the ground below. I looked at Levy in awe her created words no longer took the shape of words but instead the actually objects and she could move them now. Before she could hardly control their movements especially an object so big but now it seemed second nature to her. I had no time to stand in awe however as another explosion rung out. I snapped back into reality and we ran across the roof tops till we reached the scene it was a full blown battle field. Nearly an entire army of dark mages were battling it out with Fairy Tail who were standing their ground. I scanned the army and so far I didn't see Gajeel that was a good thing. But I couldn't confirm that now so I had to keep Levy out of harm's way.

"Levy listen to me stay here out of the way." I said gripping her arms tightly.

"LUCY!" She began

"LEVY STOP BEING FUCKING STUBBORN AND JUST TRUST ME! YOU DON'T KNOW.." I started but suddenly Cana's voice called out to me.

"LUCY!" she screamed.

A good distance from us Cana had been thrown into the wall of house as she struggled to get up another mage aimed acid magic at her. I didn't have time to yell at Levy I leaped off the roof and began running but the mage was about to fire.

DAMMIT CANA!

I gritted my teeth I wasn't going to make it as Cana screamed I felt a rush of air from behind me. As I blinked Levy appeared in front of Cana standing ready.

"Solid script: WALL!" she screamed.

A wall appeared in a poof protecting both her and Cana as the acid harmlessly hit it. Levy pushed her arm forward and wall rushed forward taking that dark mages and several others slamming them into the guild hall. As I reached Cana I placed her arm over my shoulder and began to help her up as I about to yell at Levy who stopped me before I could even speak.

"Lucy you have protected everyone for a year now it's my turn. Let me protect my family." She said walking toward the battle field.

My words died in my throat as Levy walked forward she seemed so determined how I could ever stop her?

"Alright. Solid Script: Ensnaring Chains!" she said outstretching her arms.

A web of chains shot out from her feet and snaked their way into the battle. Several dark mages screamed as chains ensnared them lifting them high into the air. They flailed and screamed but slowly a white light began to climb up the chains and the mages grew more sluggish. Levy kept moving her arms like a puppeteer as her chains drained the mages of their magical energy. Just as Fairytail started to gain ground again I heard a sharp snap and I looked one of Levy's own chains was coming shooting toward her. I screamed and ran forward the chained ripped through the side of my arm leaving a deep gash. Blood poured and I fell to a knee but Levy hearing me jumped out of the way. The chain only nicked the side of her cheek but just as she jumped back a iron rod came shooting out and struck her in the stomach. Levy dropped her arms and the chains dropped their victims. She rolled out onto the ground and I shrieked begging Levy not to look up at her attacker. But Levy struggled up and the whole world seemed to freeze as she made eye contact with her the attack in front of her. I saw Levy's eyes go blank her body slump and tears began to fall down her face as she stared into the eyes of Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

I know its a short chapter but I really wanted to end here and I did want to upload so enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is going to lengthy that should be upload by next week. Again sorry but I want to time to work on the next chapter its crucial. Much LOVE POKEMONLOVEFAN OUT!

f


	4. My Decision

Levy P.O.V

An entire year I had been gone and already I was back in another war looking at everyone fighting in a sort of twisted way I felt at home. When is Fairytail not fighting? It was a bittersweet moment honestly but I didn't expect this. When I asked Lucy about everyone I was hoping she would tell me about Gajeel. I didn't know what could be so bad that she had to keep me away from the fight but now I realized. I clutched my stomach as pain flared over it but I still struggled to get up. But now I wished I had listened to Lucy as I looked up there was Gajeel coated in glistening iron armor with blazing red eyes. He was wearing baggy black pants with combat boots, no shirt and had a tattered cape wrapped around him. I felt all emotions drain from my body I went cold the whole world went blank. When I saw the explosion I expected a fight not a war and not this. I didn't expect this Gajeel the Phantom Gajeel the one that hurt me. There was that same blood lust in like the first time and that same look in his eyes the look of pure pleasure seeing someone squirm under his might. Tears flowed from my eyes I couldn't stop them how could this be my Gajeel? I began to shake and tried to choke out his name but just as I began to speak Gajeel seemed horrified by me. He stepped back and growled cursing under his breath before taking a handful of small spheres from within his cape. He threw them on the ground and smoke sprung forth coating the entire area.

"RETREAT!" he screamed. There was a scuffle but I couldn't see anything and I didn't have the will to fight anymore I couldn't find it within me. As the smoke cleared I saw a confused and dazed Fairytail as they looked around for the mages. But they had escaped not that I cared Gajeel was gone.

"LUCY!" a voice called out.

Lucy was still standing holding onto Cana as Erza walked toward her not a scratch on her but she was still fuming.

"That was the second attack this month I understand your promise to Natsu but I can't keep asking everyone to hold back. Look what's happening…" Erza began.

"ERZA STOP!" Lucy yelled interrupting her.

Erza looked stunned and I half expected her to slice clean through Lucy but I saw that Lucy was nudging her head toward my direction. I heard Erza gasp as she looked at me I missed Erza more than anything but at this point I felt like I had an inability to actually feel any sort of emotion. My body wasn't responding as I just kneeled there unmoving. "Levy…" Erza asked kneeling beside me.

I nodded and Erza smiled before getting up she was never the sentimental hugging type of person. It didn't fit her persona as Queen of the Fairies instead she summoned everyone closer. I kept my head down I didn't want everyone to me so utterly soulless but then I heard a familiar sob. Looking up my eyes widened and tears flowed freely from my eyes as my body was shocked back into reality. Standing in front of me was Jet and Droy I nearly choked. Both of them were skinny now and Jet's hair had grown even longer both of them seemed grown up now. They also seemed to be stronger but more importantly they were smiling. They extended out their hands and shakenly I took them and my knees clattered together as I stood up. I stood in front of them as they looked me over before they gently took me into their arms.

"Welcome back Levy." They whispered.

My eyes filled with tears again and I began to sob as I gripped onto them.

I sobbed and sobbed as the rest of Fairytail cheered in response but that happy moment didn't last long. Erza requested a meeting after everyone had the chance to welcome me back. However I was ordered to the infirmary to get the cut on my cheek patched up and my stomach examined. As I sat on the stool I became aware of how exhausted I was both physically and emotionally. But I felt energy flow into me as Wendy tended to me as she worked I looked her over. She was taller now her hair even longer her body was becoming more defined. I stared at her so fondly I remember all the times I had with her and Gajeel people would even assume that Wendy could be our daughter. The idea made me blush but honestly I wouldn't mind Wendy was so kind, strong and smart I considered her more of a little sister but being with her and Gajeel it did seem like I was her mother. I certainly felt like a mother looking at her she was turning into a fine woman. I also couldn't help but notice Romeo was lingering around as Wendy busied herself stealing a couple glances smiling at the girl. Both of them were growing up so fast and I had missed it and once again I felt drained. As Wendy put the bandage on my cheek her hand lingered before she embraced me.

"I missed you." She sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her dainty figure and brushed my hand lightly through her hair.

"I missed you too." I answered.

She pulled back tears in her eyes and smiled causing another pang in my heart. She excused herself with Romeo since they were needed at the meeting which I wasn't allowed in. And just like before I was alone once again. I leaned back in the chair taking deep breathes I was still processing all the information I had just been given. Lucy had insisted that she be the one to tell me but I doubt anyone could have made this information any easier for me. Once the search for me had been called off Gajeel was furious he would leave for weeks at a time looking for me. Till eventually he stopped coming back to Fairytail he disappeared for two months. No one knew where he went or where he could be but about three months he came back in the most unexpected way. He came to Fairytail with an army and attacked the guild declaring war on Fairytail. His army was a dark guild know was Tainted Soul a relatively new guild and he was the master. Hearing that it was as if someone had reached into my darkest nightmare and turned it into a reality. After that for the next three months Gajeel would attack the guild even Natsu had gone to talk to him. But that didn't end well Gajeel apparently bashed up Natsu pretty well since Natsu refused to fight a guild mate. It was after that Natsu was put into the infirmary and he made Lucy swear that the rest of the guild would go easy on Gajeel. Natsu just like Gajeel still believed I was alive and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if I came back and Gajeel was dead. Replaying all the information in my head didn't make it any more believable if anything it made it more surreal.

My fingers clenched the side of the seat as I looked to the right of the infirmary. Behind the pulled curtain was apparently Natsu he had been recovering for the past the month apparently Gajeel had done a real number on him. I took a deep breath and walked over to the curtain grasping it tightly before yanking it back. All my senses faded I felt sick and I clutched my stomach as their contents threatened to spill. I dropped to my knees gagging on the floor shaking my body went into full panic mode tears spilled I was gagging on air. My chest felt tight all I could do is sob but I stared at the floor in horror. Looking back up I nearly lost my lunch again Natsu was sleeping his head bandaged, his lip and most of his face were stitched up with dried up blood along the sides. His right arm was in a sling and his left leg was propped up. The bandages were slightly soaked in blood and his breath was harsh. Several IV's were stuck into his arms and his bed was littered with serval bottles of medicine and a jar of painkillers. Slowly I rose to my feet looking at him it looked like he had several fractures and a concussion. He must have been put into a medically induced sleep to help with the healing process and for the pain. I couldn't stand staring at him anymore I pulled the curtain and sat on the adjacent bed hand over my mouth tears streaming down my face. I couldn't imagine the pain that Lucy was in watching Natsu like this. I felt the guilt creep into my heart I had caused this. If I hadn't disappeared I could have prevented this. If I had been here no one would be holding back and Gajeel would have been defeated.

But instead everyone kept him alive because of me I caused everyone this pain. Even when I wasn't here I still caused problems because of me Natsu nearly died. Now Lucy was trying to uphold a promise when she most likely wanted Gajeel's blood more than anyone.

"Levy?" asked Lucy jarring me from my thoughts.

I stood up slowly and took a breath before speaking.

"Lucy did Gajeel do this?" I asked.

Lucy took a moment before answering yes causing a fresh waves of tears to roll down my face.

"Is the meeting still going on?" I asked.

"Yes Erza wanted to talk to you but…" Lucy began but I didn't let her finish.

I walked past her and into the hallway toward the main part of guild. As I reached the end I heard angry voices.

"You can't be serious Erza!" screamed Bickslow.

"You heard Lucy we need to take Levy's emotions into consideration." Erza replied quietly.

"That little pixie won't dare raise a hand against her precious Gajeel." Laxus snickered.

"Without the bitterness Laxus is correct Levy wouldn't issue an order for the death of Gajeel." Freed agreed.

"We have been biting out tongues because her death wasn't confirmed and out of respect. She is here now why not just ask her? Isn't that what we have been waiting for?" Max asked.

"You can't just ask her that you know how she feels about Gajeel!" Mirajane interjected.

"So what we take her feelings into consideration but not Lucy's? You saw what that monster did to Natsu and Natsu didn't even raise a hand against him. Lucy feels just as strongly about Natsu and she is still protecting Gajeel when she wants to bash him in the most. You telling me we should let what happened to Natsu and Lucy go unpunished?" Max retorted.

"Lucy isn't a vengeful person and she understands Levy at least she is thinking with a clear head!" Mirajane squealed.

"Come sis don't let him get you all riled up. No real man does that to a lady!" interrupted Elfman.

"All I'm saying is that if the situation was reverse I'm sure Lucy would issue the order no matter her feelings. We can't baby Levy she knows Gajeel lost the privilege of being considered a guild mate when he waged war against us. Once scum always scum if you ask me it was only a matter of time." Max sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Wendy yelled her claws extending from her fingertips.

"STOP!" I screamed appearing from the hallway.

Everything went dead silent all eyes on me expect for Max who diverted his eyes from my glare.

"L-levy you weren't supposed to.." Wendy began.

"No I did need to hear it. You have all done this out of respect for me and for that I thank you. Erza what was the plan?" I asked staring at the ground now.

"W-we were going to raid the strong hold and hopefully take Gajeel prisoner and reason with him." She said softly.

"Stupid idea." Max said under his breath.

Erza twitched and shot him a glare her hand reaching for sword.

"Erza don't!" I yelled.

I gritted my teeth I could feel the tears welling up again but I couldn't afford to lose control now.

"Lu did Natsu really not raise a hand against Gajeel?" I asked knowing that Lucy was behind me.

"Not a single attack." She said reluctantly.

"And he still did that?" I asked fighting back a sob.

"Yes didn't listen to him at all." Lucy said sniffling.

"He never was one for words was he? Well then that settles it." I said tightening my fist.

"What is?" Wendy asked walking toward me.

"Gajeel Redfox is now an enemy of Fairytail he is an exile. Erza I issue the order for his death and I Levy McGarden will kill him myself. I started this war I will end it." I said facing Erza with a stone cold chill in my voice.

"LEVY! Don't say that Gajeel is still a comrade he just lost his way!" Lucy said panicking gripping my shoulders.

"No he isn't he hurt Natsu you don't have to keep your promise anymore you kept him alive long enough for me to come back. You aren't bound to that promise anymore." I answered coldly staring at the floor.

"I AM NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE OF MY PROMISE TO NATSU! I AM DOING TO THIS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND! IF YOU DO THIS THERE IS NO COMING BACK I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!" Lucy screamed shaking my shoulders.

"Don't worry you don't have to consider him a friend because he isn't. He is enemy and I have no sympathy for an enemy don't worry about me. Please Lucy let me go I need to think of a strategy for the raid. If that's ok Erza I would like to lead the raid." I said coldly pushing her off.

"LEVY YOU CAN'T DO THIS…ERZA?!" Lucy said turning on Erza

"It will be your raid we will back you." Erza answered emotionlessly.

"ERZA!" Lucy screamed.

"It is her choice Lucy the least we can do is respect her decision. She is choosing to put her feelings aside trust me Lucy she understands." Erza said avoiding Lucy's glare.

Lucy began to respond but her words faltered because she knew that Erza had made a similar choice also with Jellal. Erza knew all too well the consequence of this choice and there was no way she wouldn't support me when she knew it was the right reason.

"WHAT SO EVERYONE IS JUST READY TO TURN THEIR BACKS ON A FRIEND! I SWEAR THIS ISN'T THE SAME FAIRYTAIL I JOINED ITS DISGUSTING!" she screamed turning on her heel and storming out.

I couldn't bare to look up so I turned and made my way to the library to plan for the raid when Max called out.

"She is just frustrated that she can't keep her promise don't worry deep down she knows this is the right choice." Max said warmly.

"Is it?" Wendy asked coldly.

I didn't answer and kept walking wiping a tear from my cheek. I don't know how long I was seated in the library more than five hours would be my guess. But I didn't feel like I had been seated there for hours it felt more like seconds. Jet, Droy, Max, Wendy and Erza came to see me a couple of time giving me food and water neither of which I touched. I buried myself in my work the plan was fairly simple and with the team Erza had devised it would be easy to break in and overwhelm the strong hold. Since it was a small group with Gajeel the team could easily take them out the problem would then be Gajeel. Just thinking about him made my fist clench and I began to think about what I had said. I raised a hand to the scar on my cheek remembering the look in his eyes those cold eyes. There was no remorse, no feeling, only emptiness just like before I couldn't describe the pain I felt seeing that again. It was like watching him die right in front of my eyes I had once watched those dead eyes turn warm and now I was seeing them dead once again.

I felt my heart constrict and with every breath it felt like I was being punched the pain was so unbearable. The only reason I wasn't crying was because I needed to prove to everyone I could fix this. I couldn't falter not now they all gave him time to come to his senses and he didn't. It was unforgivable and how could I give him another chance after what he did to Natsu.

"But you did once."

Those ran words ran through my brain granted I was talking to myself. But it was true when he attacked Shadow Gear I had forgiven him and watched him become my Gajeel. Behind all that iron there was a human being not the monster everyone feared. I never saw that monster not even then but now all I could see was that. Once again I felt the tears spring to my eyes so I bit my lip letting the blood to pool in my mouth. I started to shake but I fought back all my urges to run from these plans and go running to Erza begging her to spare Gajeel.

"You really shouldn't push yourself." Said a deep voice.

I was jarred from my haunting thoughts and looked back to see Pantherlily standing behind in his full grown form.

"Lily!" I squealed launching from my seat and into his arms.

Lily embraced me fondly before pushing me away and gently petted my head like Gajeel would.

"Did you hear?" I asked bowing my head.

Normally I wouldn't be so straight forward but both I and Lily were closest to Gajeel so if anyone had a right to know it was Lily.

"Your order for Gajeel's death yes I am aware." Lily said grimly

"I-I'm sorry Lily." I said my shoulders shaking now I was too ashamed to look at him.

"Don't be you're making the choice I couldn't bring myself to make. I am not going to stop you no matter who ask." He said turning to the hallway behind him.

From within the shadows Lucy emerged arm crossed and her eyes puffy she clearly had been crying. Lucy seemed so shaken but I knew she was so much stronger than people gave her credit for. Her heart was possibly her greatest ally and her greatest foe.

"Lucy…I made my choice." I said turning from her.

"You have made your choice but the question is can you stand by it?" Lucy asked sternly.

"I can't let him get away with what he did to Natsu and to everyone I have the drive to do this." I answered calmly.

"FORGET NATSU!" Lucy shrieked pounding her fist on the table which splintered under her strength.

"Lucy..?" I asked astounded.

"HE GETS HURTS ALL THE TIME FOR THIS GUILD THIS TIME IS NO DIFFERENT. HE DID WHAT HE DID BECAUSE HE STILL BELIEVED THAT GAJEEL WAS GOOD! HE STILL DOES! I KNOW HE DOES! HE WOULDN'T GIVE UP! HE DIDN'T DO THIS SO YOU COULD HAVE A REASON TO KILL GAJEEL HE DID IT SO YOU WOULD STILL HAVE GAJEEL!" Lucy screamed.

"WHY DO I NEED TO HAVE GAJEEL?!" I screamed back.

"You're kidding right Levy!" Lucy screamed.

"Levy if the situation was reverse and I had made this decision would you really let me go through with it? Would you let me kill Natsu?" Lucy asked stepping closer.

I couldn't answer my throat swelled shut and Lucy could see she was getting to me.

"Well?! Would you?!" she said gripping my shoulders and shaking them.

"Well that isn't the case is it?! I don't know what I would do but I know what I have to do now!" I screamed pushing her off me.

"The question is can you do it no one is going to force you Levy!" Lucy shouted.

"I KNOW! BUT HE DID THAT TO NASTU HOW CAN YOU STILL DEFEND HIM?! I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING! IT'S BEEN A YEAR IT'S TIME TO END IT LUCY! I-I have too." I said letting my tears break through as I fell to my knees.

Lucy walked toward me and knelt before me tears streaming down her face too.

"Natsu will okay I know he will be. I am not doing this for him I am doing this for you because I know if this was reverse you would still believe Natsu was good inside. You would try to save Natsu not because Gajeel would want you to but because of me." Lucy said taking my hands into him.

"You love Natsu?" I choked.

"Of course." Lucy whispered smiling sadly.

"Could you live without him?" I asked fearfully.

"I wouldn't want to." Lucy said quietly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I sobbed.

Lucy pulled me into her chest and I sobbed into her shirt as she rubbed my back. "

You love Gajeel." She said.

I didn't answer instead I sobbed wildly as Lily knelt beside us rest his hand on my shoulder.

I did love Gajeel. How could I not but it hurt it hurt so badly to see him like this. Every memory was like a knife being pressed into my chest slowly inching toward my heart every second pure agony. How could he just forget Fairytail all the memories how could he just forget…me? Was I so blinded that I actually thought there was something between us when there wasn't? I continued to sob and gripped Lucy's arms but as I did I brushed against her bandaged arm where Gajeel's chain had torn through her flesh. Looking at it my tears stopped I bowed my head and wiped my tears. After a minute I pushed myself away from Lucy and Lily and stood up.

"Thank you guys really I appreciate it. You both should go I-I have work to do." I said shakily walking back to the desk.

"Levy.." Lucy began.

"LUCY STOP!" I shouted coldly gritting my teeth.

Lucy gulped and Lily bolted up.

"I made my choice and I will go through with it." I said sternly as I gathered my things and walked out leaving Lucy and Lily in sheer shock.

* * *

I FINALLY UPDATED BUT LIKE I SAID IT TOOK AWHILE! Anyway I'm trying to get back into writing it's just gonna take some time. I promise I will update again there are so many chapters left so please enjoy. Thank you for sticking with the story again much love.


End file.
